


Silver Linings

by snowflake123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Turning, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley's Compound, Demons, Gen, Loss of Control, Mild Language, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After about two or three years, Rache is on her own hunting down a demon. Little does she know its a trap, now she needs to find a way to get away from Crowley, but that's kind of hard when you're stuck in his compound. Also there's a slight slip up when there's a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> horsefeathers helped me out with the title, thanks for your help :)

It started out as a normal hunting job. Rache was chasing a demon through the empty streets of an abandoned town. She lost track of him when she turned a corner. She stopped in the middle of an alley and cursed under her breath. She turned back out into the streets. Rache turned a few times to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. She came up short, cursed under her breath once more, and turned to walk towards her car.

She got in and started the ignition, unaware of the person in the backseat. That is until he spoke to her.

“Hello Rachel.”

His Scottish accent caught her off guard, and she whipped around in her seat. She didn’t see anyone there. She thought that maybe she was imagining it, until she heard that voice again.

“You’re a little slow aren’t you Rachel?”

This time the voice came from right next to her. She spun back around to see a man sitting in the passenger seat. She pulled a blade out of her boot and demanded.

“Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?”

The man smiled and told her.

“Well one of your friends told me. He said it was Rache so that’s how I know your name is Rachel. Why don’t we step outside and talk hm?”

“Way ahead of you.”

Rache turned off her car, and got out. The man on the passenger side did the same. He was smiling or had more like a smug look, and Rache asked again.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Crowley and I have a favor to ask you.”

“Okay. What are you?”

“I’m the king of Hell.”

“Demon then. Sorry I don’t make deals with demons.”

“No it's not a deal. I need you to tell me the location of a place. Or better yet tell me who your alpha is.”

“How do you know that secret? Only-”

“Sam and Dean know?”

He smiled, and a few demons joined his side. The one Rache was after, and three more she didn’t recognize. Rache put her blade back in it's place, then said.

“What I would give for a full moon right now.”

“You can run if you’d like. I’ll even give you a ten second head start.”

“Run? What do you mean run?”

“Six.”

“Ah shit.”

Rache ran in the opposite direction, trying to get away from Crowley and his minions. She could hear him shouting.

“Run Rachel. You’ll never escape.”

She smiled to herself thinking that he was an idiot. She had a short cut to get back to her car, and get out of that town.

She rounded a few corners, sped through a few allies, and made a few detours. Finally though, she reached an alley just across from her car. She looked to her left, and then her right. Sure that she was clear, she ran towards her car, and got in the driver’s seat. She barely had time to turn the ignition before she heard.

“Nice try Rachel.”

She looked in her rearview mirror, and got out of the car once more. She stepped away, and kept moving back when she heard again.

“You’re good. No one has lasted this long before. But funs over now Rachel, time to come with me.”

She turned around and told him.

“Fuck off Crowley. I don’t know anything about the alpha. I swear, I’ve never met him. This virus runs in the family. I was born with it.”

“Yes you were, and your alpha is your daddy. Come on then.”

Two demons came up behind her, grabbed her by the arms, and she cursed again.

“Shit.”

And before she knew it, the world had darkened.

******

A few hours later Rache came around with a pounding in her head. She sat up rubbing the sore part of her head and looked around. She was in a cell, no bigger than your average prison cell. She had been restrained with silver shackles, and they were bolted to the wall. There was enough chain for her to move to the bench and pace the room.

Just a few minutes after she came around, Crowley came by and said.

“Rachel, you’re awake.” He had a devilish smile.

Rache walked towards the cell door, stopped just a foot away, and threatened.

“I swear Crowley when I get out of here I’m going to skin you alive.”

“Yeah, you can. But right now. Tell me about your alpha.”

“I told you. I never met my alpha. I don’t know who he is.”

“And I don’t believe you. You werewolves are all the same. Anyways, you’ll crack. One way or another.”

With a smug look, Crowley left.

Rache shouted at him, threatening to kill him if she ever got out. He just smirked, knowing that she’ll tire herself out eventually. When he passed two guards he told them.

“Keep an ear out for when she’s ready to talk.”

They nodded once and he left.

******

After twenty minutes of Rache’s shouting, and threats. She gave up and sat against the wall. She had started to break down, already feeling the loss of hope. She could hear other monsters shouting. Either from begging to be let out or from the torture Crowley was doing. She knew it was only a matter of time before he did it to her. Wanting to know about the alpha and some location she doesn’t even know about.

Later that evening Crowley had come back. Rache heard him walking down the hall, and turned around so she couldn’t see him. When he reached her cell he asked.

“Hello. Ready to talk?” He didn’t get a response from her. He waited a little bit before saying.

“You can make this easy on yourself and tell me. And if not, then we’ll do it the hard way.”

Rache pretended she couldn’t hear him, and he said.

“Come on Rachel.”

She turned her head and told him.

“It's Rache.” That was the only thing he got from her. He let out a frustrated sigh and said.

“Alright then. Hard way it is. Your turn will be in three weeks.”

Rache’s spine went ice cold.

I knew it. She thought. I knew he would do something like this.

She stood up to turn back around. Crowley was already walking away when she shouted.

“Crowley you son of a bitch. When I get my hands on you you’ll be sorry.”

After she shouted that, she moved away from the door and punched the wall shouting.

“Dammit Crowley.”

When Rache hit the wall, she didn’t feel the pain. But tears did stream down her face. It wasn’t the pain that would soon appear in her hand, but it was the fear she was feeling. She had no idea how to get help. The only thing she could do was pray that someone would notice she’s gone. So what she did, was get down on her knees and started praying.

“Please, if any angel up there can hear me. Please send someone for help. If someone can do this one favor for me. I will be forever grateful. Please, send someone. I have only three weeks before Crowley hurts me. Just please send someone to help.”

She opened her eyes, stood up, and made her way to the bench. She laid down, and closed her eyes to try and get some rest.

She felt as if it didn’t exist since there was screaming of other people, and Crowley coming by every now and then. And each time he did, Rache pretended she couldn’t hear him. Then she started to give up hope as the first day started to end.

The food that Crowley’s men served was horrible, but Rache had lost all desire to eat. She was too sad to do anything. Even though she’s been at the compound for five days. Eventually hunger took control, and she ate.

Two days later, Crowley came down the corridor and stopped outside her cell to tell her.

“It’s a full moon tonight. Can’t wait to see you change.”

“You’ll be wasting your time. I have it under control. I don’t change.”

“When you’re awake you don’t. You haven’t slept in seven days. You’ll crash sooner or later.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Later that evening, Crowley had been right. Due to the lack of sleep, Rache crashed and turned. Not remembering a thing the next day until Crowley told her that he had been right. Rache kicked herself for letting it happen for the first time in a long time. Gradually after the first week, Rache started to give up hope, and possibly any desire to accept help now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were in the middle of a hunt, and were fighting off demons. The last one was hard to kill. The guys were close to giving up, when suddenly the demon was glowing. The guys recognized what was going on and knew that Castiel had smited him. It wasn’t until the demon dropped to the floor that they noticed it wasn’t Castiel. Instead, it was Hayyel, Dean managed a smile and said.

“Hayyel. Good to see you again.”

Hayyel wasn’t really in the mood to be talking to Dean and told him.

“I’m not here by choice. Castiel ordered me to help you guys.”

Sam was a little confused and asked her.

“What would we need help with?”

“About a week ago a prayer came in. She said that she had three weeks before Crowley hurt her. She’s pleading for help, and she’s a werewolf.”

Dean looked to Hayyel with a surprised look and asked.

“Why would a werewolf need our help?”

“Because her name is Rachel, and she has a connection to you two.”

Dean became upset when he heard that Rache was in trouble. Out of anger he nearly shouted when he asked.

“Crowley has Rache?!”

“Apparently so, and he’s going to torture her in two weeks. Week one is up.”

Sam pointed out the obvious saying.

“We have to find her then.”

“Sam we don’t even know where he’s taking all these monsters we bring for him.”

“I could help you guys look.”

“That would be great Hayyel. But we don’t even know where to start.”

“Dean maybe we could call Bobby. He might know what to do.”

Dean nodded and reached for his phone.

Bobby knew who Rache was, but he didn’t know that she was a werewolf who had her changes under control.

When Dean told him that Rache was a werewolf Bobby asked.

“Wait you mean to tell me that Rache is a werewolf, and now Crowley has her?”

“That’s right Bobby. And we don’t know where to start looking for her.”

“Alright. Come back here and we’ll go asking around the neighborhood.”

Dean agreed to meeting with Bobby back in South Dakota.

Once they got there, they had to go through introductions with Hayyel and Bobby. Once that was over Bobby muttered.

“Poor Rache. God knows what Crowley has done. Probably hasn’t slept in that week she’s been there. Then a full moon comes out and bam. You got yourself a werewolf until morning. How did he even know about her in the first place?”

Dean shifted a little and answered.

“She might have come up.”

“Dammit Dean, what the hell were you thinking?”

“I didn’t know Crowley would go after her. Let alone find her.”

Hayyel stepped in between Bobby and Dean saying.

“Enough. Fighting isn’t going to help. We have a deadline guys.”

“She’s right. Why don’t we ask around the neighborhood?”

Everybody knew what Sam meant by that. He meant catching demons and asking them where Crowley’s compound was.

They would either say they didn’t know, or they would just play games. They had caught at least three dozen demons, all being exercised, or getting smited by Hayyel.

Dean was getting more and more frustrated.

******

Week two was up, and week three was quickly approaching. As he paced around the room, he was planning on how to get Rache out if she was hurt. And then he thought about what he would do to Crowley.

Bobby looked up from the books and papers on his table, and said to Dean.

“If you kept doing that, you’ll worry yourself sick.”

“I’m not worried. Just… concerned.”

“Right, like I haven’t seen you like this before. Have a seat Dean, and ease up a bit.”

Dean stopped, but didn’t sit down. He couldn’t, not with Rache’s life hanging in the balance again because of his mistakes. But this wasn’t Dean’s fault. He was just beating himself up because he felt like he was supposed to look after Rache.

Then Dean had an idea and told Bobby.

“I have an idea. The last time she was in trouble she texted me letting us know where she was. I could try to call her, and do the same.”

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Rache’s number. The only thing that answered right away was her voice mail.

_Hi this is Rache. Leave me a message and I’ll call you back._

Dean hung up and cursed under his breath.

******

Back at Crowley’s compound (as he put it). Rache had remembered that she had her phone. She pulled it out but she had no signal. She gave a frustrated sigh and put it back. Crowley had come down for his routine visit and told her.

“Just one week left Rachel. Are you going to tell me about your alpha?”

“How many times do I have to say it? No because I don’t know anything about him. Even if I did, the rest probably wouldn’t trust me, because I’m a hunter.”

“Please spare me the story. You know where he is.”

“I seriously don’t Crowley. What more could you want? I’m being honest here, just let me go and I won’t think about killing you.”

“All you monsters are the same. You’ll tell me what I want to know. After my means of getting what I want starts.”

He walked away, leaving Rache angry and terrified. The worst was yet to come in just six days.

Back at the house, the guys had caught another demon and were questioning him. He didn’t give much to them. All he knew was that he did a drop off, and didn’t get to go to the compound. But he was smiling as well, so he was lying to them.

Eventually he cracked and said that the compound was a few states over, and in an abandoned prison. The prison was in Oklahoma and it would take at least two or three days to get there. At least two if they were to drive all night.

So, after taking care of the demon by exercising it, the guys decided that they would leave first thing early in the morning so they could try to make good timing to stop Crowley from hurting Rache.

But what everyone didn’t know was that he had moved the day up by two days. At the compound Crowley came down to talk to Rache yet again.

“Your day is coming very fast Rachel. You have one last chance to tell me about your alpha.”

“I don’t know who the hell that is Crowley.”

“That’s a shame. I was starting to like you Rachel. I was hoping this day wouldn’t come. You have three days to prepare yourself for the worst.”

Rache shot him a nervous look, and he only smiled. He seemed to almost enjoy himself with the preparations.

Since Rache was a werewolf, he was gathering silver things. He held something silver in his hand, almost using it to terrify her as he walked away.

Which was working, Rache had moved to the bench and started to break down again.

Already given up on hope, she was ready for her own death. But something about it scared her, and she didn’t like the feeling of fright. That was something she would shove deep down and face whatever challenge she had.

******

Slowly the three days had come and gone. Damnation day had come, and two demons had come down to get her.

Rache didn’t fight them, since she had no idea how to get out, and had no escape plan.

The demons took her by the arms and unlocked her shackles.

Rache relaxed her tension to show that she wasn’t going to fight back. And the demons had loosened their grip on her.

They led her through a corridor, and passed other cells that held other things that Rache has killed in the past.

Eventually, after going through a couple of double doors, they reached a somewhat nicer room. But there was blood stains on the floor, and a chair sitting near the middle of the room, waiting for her.

The demons let go, and she went without being told. She placed her arms on the arm rests, and allowed herself to be tied with silver chains.

Once they made sure they were tight enough, the two demons left, and she sat there waiting for him. Her heart raced, she shook a little from fear, and the lack of sleep.

Crowley had walked in after a span of five minutes with a stained apron tied around him. He went to a little supply closet, and pulled out a cart full of different silver knives. He pulled it next to him, stood in front of Rache, and asked.

“Now then. Shall we get started?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After just twenty minutes, Rache was in a world of pain due to the silver Crowley had. He kept asking her about the alpha, and after no luck with that. He asked about Purgatory. He had cut her arm while asking. She screamed and told him.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, I swear. I wasn’t told anything. I promise.”

She was breathing hard, and trying to catch her breath from the pain she was in. She cried a little, and that brought a sick smile to Crowley. He put the knife down and told her.

“I rather enjoy my job. Though I get irritated when my captives refuse to cooperate.”

“Crowley I promise you. I’m not refusing to tell you anything.”

Crowley hit her again with a different silver knife, and Rache cried out.

“I honestly don’t know Crowley. Please.”

She whimpered in pain, and Crowley said.

“Come on, there must be something they told you before you killed them.”

Rache shook her head and honestly told him.

“No, nothing.”

“Alright. How about this. Lets take a break from questioning. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Oh please take your time.”

After Crowley turned to leave Rache mumble under her breath.

“Ass.”

******

The Winchesters, they had just entered Oklahoma, and checked into a hotel. Once they were in their room, they discussed how to get Rache out of the compound. And since they had an angel up their sleeve, getting out should be easy. The hard part would be finding the compound and getting in. Since Crowley had gone through the trouble to keep it under angel radar, and it would be crawling with demons. As they were talking Hayyel showed up and asked.

“So, how do you plan on getting Rache out?”

Dean turned to answer her.

“We were thinking that since we have an angel helping us. You’ll be able to help us get in. Then we find Rache and get her out of Crowley’s compound.”

“Who said I’ll be helping you get in?”

“Last I heard Castiel did.”

“What he’s trying to say Hayyel. Will you be willing to help us get Rache?”

“Fine, I’ll help.”

“Thanks Hayyel.”

After that, they came up with how to get into the compound. And waited for it to get dark, then headed out to find the compound.

Once they had found it, they pulled up behind trees, and snuck in. There were a few demons guarding the outside. Once they were taken care of, they made their way inside and started to look for Rache.

******

In the room where she was, Crowley had gone back to hurting her for answers. Right when he was about to hit her again, one of Crowley’s men had come in and said.

“Sir, the Winchesters are here.”

Crowley turned and asked.

“What?”

Rache smirked and told him.

“Oh, you’re dead now. Dean’s going to be furious with you. Last time something like this happened. At least thirty vamps felt his anger.”

Crowley turned back around and told her.

“You be quiet.” He turned back around and told him. “Take care of them.”

“Sir they took out half our men. And they have an angel with them.”

Crowley growled in frustration, turned back to Rache and said.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment. And hold this for me.”

He thrust a silver knife into Rache’s leg. She cried out in pain, Crowley left and the other demon followed. But Crowley told him to stay behind and stand watch.

Sam, Dean, and Hayyel wandered the halls looking for where Rache could be. They fought a few demons, and continued down the corridors. They were about to open a door when they heard Rache scream. That caught their attention, and they ran in the direction they heard the sound.

They were half way there when they ran into Crowley and one of his men. Crowley smiled and said.

“Hello boys.”

Dean was mad as hell and asked.

“Where’s Rache Crowley?”

Crowley pretended to be confused and asked.

“What do you mean? I don’t know anything about your friend Rachel.”

“Stop playing Crowley and tell us where she is.”

“Why don’t you introduce me to your little angel friend first.”

Crowley pointed in Hayyel’s direction.

The guys looked at her, and Sam told him.

“She’s none of your concern Crowley.”

“That’s fine. Then I won’t tell you where your sweet little Rachel is.”

In one swift move, Dean had Crowley by the collar of his shirt, up against a wall, and Dean threatened.

“If you hurt her, I swear Crowley. I’ll send you back to hell myself. Now where is she?”

Crowley only smiled and laughed. The demon that had come with Crowley, grabbed a hold of Dean and threw him off of Crowley. Dean figured he’d have to find out the hard way.

Crowley brushed himself off, then told the demon.

“Take care of them.”

After that, he walked off, back to the room where Rache was. A few more of Crowley’s men showed up, and the guys and Hayyel fought them off while losing time to find Rache.

******

In the room where Rache was, Crowley came back.

Rache was almost a little disappointed to see that he was alive and said.

“Ah damn. I was almost sure they got you.”

“They tried, but they’re being taken care of now. Where were we?”

Crowley grabbed the knife that was in Rache’s leg, and pulled it out. Rache grit her teeth and said.

“You’re a son of a bitch.”

“Yes, I know. I’ve been told.” He continued on with questions

Rache continued to tell him the truth, and he went on not listening to her.

Crowley was starting to get frustrated, and as he prepared to take another swing with a silver knife. The door to the room flew open, and heard Dean say.

“That’s enough Crowley.”

Crowley turned around and was a little surprised to see the three of them standing there.

Rache tilted her head to look passed Crowley, and smiled a little when she saw the Winchesters.

She let out a breath of relief, then said.

“Hey Dean. It's been awhile.”

Dean looked at her, and saw what Crowley had done. He didn’t ask what he did. There was no point in doing so. Instead he started walking in Crowley’s direction.

Crowley started to back up and said.

“Now Dean. Lets not do anything we might regret.”

Crowley stopped when he felt the wall behind him.

Dean was close to Crowley when he reached him, and said.

“Shut up Crowley.”

Dean hit him and Crowley fell to the ground unconscious, then he made his way to unlock the chains that was around Rache. As he was doing that Sam asked.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know about you. But silver really hurts Sam. Do you think I’m okay?”

Once the chains fell to the ground, Rache rubbed at her sore wrists. She looked to Dean and told him.

“As you can tell. I lost a lot blood because of him. I’m starting to feel dizzy Dean.”

She tried to stand up and nearly collapsed. Dean caught her, and supported her left side. Sam came up and supported her other side.

They walked out with ease, thanks to the three of them taking care of all Crowley’s men when they first got to his compound.

Once they got to the car, Rache said to them.

“Thanks for your help guys.”

As Sam and Dean helped her into the car, Dean told her.

“No problem Rache.”

“You should save what ever strength you have left.”

“Sam’s right. Save your strength Rache. Or, Hayyel could probably fix what Crowley did.”

“Alright. But this is the last favor Dean. Then I’m going back to what I was doing.”

Before Rache could protest, Hayyel already laid her hand on Rache’s shoulder, and all the cuts were gone.

Rache looked at all the places where she had been hit, then said in amazement.

“Whoa. Cool, thanks Hayyel.”

When she looked up, Hayyel was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sam and Dean took Rache back to the town where she had started off three weeks ago. Luckily her car hadn’t been towed, and all of her gear was still there.

Rache ran her hand along the side of her car and said.

“Boy am I glad to see this old girl again.”

She turned back to face Sam and Dean again, and told them.

“Thanks again for your help guys.”

Sam smiled and told her.

“No problem Rache.”

“Yeah. It was great knowing where Crowley had all those things-”

Rache crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Dean, stopped a little and tried again.

“Uh, creatures?”

Rache rolled her eyes to say ‘good enough’, and he continued on.

“Taken.”

Rache smiled a little and said.

“Yeah. But that’s not fair to have them there. Why does he want them?”

Sam and Dean both shrugged, then Dean said.

“What matters is that you’re okay now Rache.”

She smiled and said.

“Aw, thanks. You have no idea what it was like there. I’d compare it to hell. But you might have a different idea Dean. So I won’t. But it was horrible.”

The three of them laughed a little, then Sam remembered something.

“We had some help from Bobby and he says that he wants to see you sometime.”

Rache got a little nervous when she heard that, and asked.

“Does he know about the werewolf thing?”

“Yeah. But he’s fine with it. He’s not going to try and kill you.”

Rache nodded a little and said.

“Okay. Well, it’s a two day drive from here to there. So lets go.”

With that said, they headed off.

Dean called Bobby to let him know that they were on their way. It took two days like Rache had said, but they made it to Bobby’s.

******

When Rache walked into his living room (well what was left of it due to the papers and books all around), Bobby moved to wrap Rache in a hug, and asked.

“Rache, how are you doing? Are you okay?”

Rache laughed a little and told him.

“I’m good. I’m okay. Hayyel did an angel thing, and I’m fine now.”

He let go and asked.

“What about your changes? The boys said you have it under control. But knowing Crowley, he probably didn’t let you sleep at all.”

“I uh. Slipped up once that first week I was there. It wasn’t my fault though. And since they told you about my virus, the big question is. Are you okay with this?”

Without hesitation Bobby answered.

“Yes, you’re a damn good hunter. And what I’ve heard. You’re very good at keeping your changes under control.”

Everyone knew that since Rache was there for almost four weeks, there will be another full moon soon. And Rache hadn’t been able to sleep in those four weeks, so Bobby offered.

“Rache, there’s going to be another full moon very soon. You probably haven’t been able to get some rest. If you’d like, you can stay here during it. You’ll be locked up for the whole night.”

Rache smiled and told him.

“Thanks Bobby. I think that would be for the best. The full moon is tonight, and I know what room you’re talking about. So I will gladly take your offer.”

Later that evening, they all headed downstairs to Bobby’s panic room. Rache walked in, and sat down in the middle of the room.

Before they closed the door, Rache said.

“See you in the morning boys.”

Sam tried to give a supportive smile, Dean nodded, and Bobby did the same. Rache started to close her eyes and told them.

“It’ll start soon. You might want to close the door. And don’t come down no matter what.”

They listened and closed the door. After about two hours, they started to hear her hitting the door. It took just about everything Dean had not to go down.

******

Finally around dawn, things started to calm down. Sam and Dean waited until six thirty before they went downstairs. When they opened the door, they found Rache lying in the middle of the room.

Dean carefully made his way towards Rache. Once he was completely sure she was out, he picked her up and took her upstairs. He placed her on the sofa, and sat in a chair opposite.

It wasn’t until around noon when Rache came to. She sat up and said to anyone who was listening.

“I hate going through that. That’s why I stay up all night on nights like those. At least it’ll be the last time I do that.”

Bobby came in and handed her a glass of water, then said.

“You were louder than Sam when he was getting demon’s blood out of his system.”

“I should probably get going.”

Rache stood up and set the glass down. She put her arms around Bobby and said.

“It was great seeing you again Bobby. And thanks for your help.”

Bobby patted her back and told her.

“No problem Rache, that’s what extended family is for. Come around again anytime.”

She stepped back and gave him a promising smile. Then she said her goodbyes to Sam and Dean, and walked out the door.

Bobby was almost a little sad to see her go. He taught her a few things about hunting since she was twenty, and he didn’t know that she had a werewolf virus crawling around in her system until about four days ago. But he knew she handled herself well, and accepted the help he offered. Which meant to him, that even though she’s a werewolf. She’s still on their side, and she’s a pretty good hunter. And he would never let that virus get in the way, he would make sure of if.


End file.
